


The heat

by RubyEliz



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEliz/pseuds/RubyEliz
Summary: A heatwave hits Iwatobi and a day of competition at the beach for Haru and Rin winds up getting a little out of hand(A note on the rating: I am maybe being conservative here. Any 'mature' content is more implied than explicitly referenced)





	The heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick bit of fun to write while I am a little bit stuck with ending my actual 'story' (Plus it's been super hot where I am so you know...'inspiration' :) ) and so any thoughts/feedback much appreciated - I might come back and edit this properly at a later point

It happens on a scalding hot day, the latest in a series of several scalding hot summer days in Iwatobi.   

Rin travels from his dorm in Samezuka to join the Iwatobi swim club for a day of messing around and relaxing at the beach. A rare day away from school and training that leaves them all feeling swept up in the giddy freedom of it, the feel of the sun on their bare skin hinting at the promise of the upcoming summer break, that tantalising gap between one set of responsibilities ending and the next starting up.

They spend the morning swimming, naturally, and playing various games on the beach that dance a fine line between competitive and combative (at least for Haru and Rin that is), but as the midday sun blazes into full force they retreat to a thin patch of shade offered by several large umbrellas propped into the sand.

Enjoying the slight relief from the heat of the sun, Haru dozes there pleasantly, just on the edge of sleep but still awake enough to be aware of the soft chatter around him, and of the other slightly different heat emanating from the closeness of Rin’s body as he lies next to him reading a book.

He’s just about falling over into dreaming, images playing against his eyelids - something to do with water, with swimming, with Rin - when Nagisa’s voice cuts through clear as a bell causing Haru to snap back into consciousness.

“It’s too hot, I want ice cream! Can we?”

Rei, who has been fidgeting under his full sleeved rash vest jumps at the chance to get out the sun (because sunburn is most definitely _not_ beautiful) and agrees readily to join Nagisa at the nearby ice cream parlour.

“RinRin you coming?” Nagisa calls out happily, stubbornly refusing to let the nickname die.

Rin wrinkles his nose, although its not clear if it’s at the name or the idea of eating something so sugary.

“Nah, I’m gonna stay here.”

“Urgh always so healthy RinRin. Suit yourself. Makoto?”

Makoto nods getting up to join them, then lifts his shades and looks over to his best friend questiongly. “Haru?”

Haru’s eyes flick down the beach and then over to Rin who seems to have turned back to his book, but who Haru can sense is still listening, waiting. He shakes his head. “I’ll stay too.”

Makoto’s brows raise ever so slightly, the hint of an amused smile on his lips before he shrugs good naturedly and heads off down the beach after their other two friends.

Rin hasn’t moved, but something in his posture makes Haru thinks he’s pleased by the outcome.

They lie in comfortable silence for a while, Haru lulled back to the edge of sleep by the crashing of the waves, the cries of the gulls and the soft periodic turn of a page coming from the body beside him.

But then the calm is broken (as it usually is) by Rin. He sighs suddenly, discarding his book and jumping to his feet, stepping toward the sea and stretching dramatically, his back to Haru.  

“Urgh this heat is a killer. It’s totally sapping all my strength. We should swim again this afternoon Haru. I can feel myself getting all soft around the middle.” He flashes a smile at Haru over his shoulder before turning back to the sea and lifting his arms over his head.

Haru doesn’t feel much inclined to dignify that with a response. Rin knows as well as he does that there isn’t even an ounce of extra flesh anywhere on his body, every muscle defined as cut marble. He’s just showing off, practically preening for Haru, and Haru knows he can’t play into it so he stays silent. 

He does ever so slightly tip his shades down to get a better look though, the sun glistening on Rin’s skin, the muscles in his back rippling as he stretches. He tries to be sly about it, but ... _damn,_ Rin turns at exactly the wrong time and catches him, grinning.

“Good view Haru?”

Haru can hear an edge of triumph in Rin’s voice, the hint of a tease. He senses a challenge, his pulse jumping on instinct.

But if this is a game starting, that means Rin is already one point up, and that just won’t do.

“I don’t know, you’re blocking it.”

Rin is about to protest, but Haru takes the opportunity of Rin’s attention on him for payback, lightly brushing some imaginary sand from his abs, his fingers casually moving lower until he lets his thumb slip _ever so slightly_ under the waistband of his swimsuit.

Rin’s objections die in this throat and he flops down in a huff on the towel next to Haru.  
“It’s too hot.”  
“I thought Sydney got a lot hotter. Shouldn’t you be used to it?”

Rin turns on his side, head propped on one arm, the other slung casually over his hip. The pose is too contrived to look natural, but Rin still pulls it off somehow, looking every inch the underwear model.

“It’s a different kind of hot.” he decides. He pushes his glasses up into his hair and regards Haru, eyes glittering. Haru realises too late he’s been caught staring again.

Another point Rin.

He fights the blush that threatens to rise up and instead reaches for his water, sitting up and tossing his head back to chug from the bottle. He arches back a little more than _strictly_ necessary and lets a few drops spill across his lips and down his throat. Confident he’s adequately caught Rin’s attention, he pulls the bottle away with a soft gasp of breath and wipes the moisture from his lips with the back of his hand. He throws in a nonchalant toss of his hair for good measure before risking a glance back at Rin. He’s gratified to find it's his turn to blush at being caught out.

Point Haru.

He settles himself back down, charitably ignoring Rin’s loss of composure. “Quit complaining. At least we can swim outside.”

Rin snaps his glasses back down grumbling and lies back against his towel. The silence falls again for a few beats, a certain tension to it now, before Rin shifts and prods Haru lightly in the ribs.

“I’m bored, lets do something.”

“No”

Rin pouts, then an idea sparks.

“Well if you’re just going to laze around at least make yourself useful. I need some more lotion on my back or I’m gonna burn.”

Haru feels himself tense slightly, heart skipping a few beats. “Do it yourself.”

“You know I can’t reach that way... What’s the matter Haru? Don’t you wanna touch me or something?” Rin pushes his glasses back up, eyes bright with challenge. Haru takes a moment to consider. He can’t let Rin know that’s exactly what he wants to do, which is also exactly why it’s a bad idea.

He comes to a decision.

“Fine, just pass it me already.”

Rin smirks satisfied and sits up, digging out a bottle of suntan lotion and handing it to Haru before turning around and lying on his front, head resting against his forearms.

Haru gets up sighing and kneels next to Rin, his knees close but careful not to actually be touching Rin’s side. He’s of half a mind just to empty the bottle directly onto Rin’s back, slap it around a little and cut this all off at the pass… but then that would be giving in, and if this is a game he’s determined to give as good as he gets.

So he draws it out. Purposely taking his time to layer up his hands with the lotion and ghosting his fingers up over Rin’s spine before touching him properly. Rin starts slightly at the first contact, whether from the cold of the lotion of just from his hand’s Haru isn’t sure, but he thinks that’s a point in his favour.

He starts a slow sweep of his hands across Rin’s skin. It's sunwarmed and smooth and firm to the touch. He can’t help but want to take it all in, to follow each line of Rin’s muscles, memorise every small freckle on Rin’s shoulders. He’s always liked Rin’s shoulders, a little broader than his own and gracefully powerful from all Rin’s time swimming fly. He is generous with his attentions there, tracing his hands over their span and pressing his fingers along the line of Rin’s shoulder blades. Rin shifts a little at the touch, causing his muscles to flex and ripple under Haru’s hands. Haru remembers absently an old tale his grandmother used to tell him when he was a boy about how the scapula were where angels would grow their wings. He thinks Rin would make a terrible angel, far too noisy and far too good at leading people, at leading Haru, astray. It’s a shame really, because he does have extraordinarily beautiful shoulder blades...

Shifting slightly, Haru works down as low as he dares, pressing his fingers either side of Rin’s spine, kneading the muscles of his lower back. Rin sighs contentedly and Haru presses harder. Working up his nerve, he trails his fingers ever so lightly against the band of Rin’s jammers, feeling the first hint of the curve of his ass. His heart is beating far too fast now. He was supposed to be taunting Rin, but it seems his own composure is collateral damage. He thinks he hears a sound escape from Rin, something that could almost be his name, but its too muffled by Rin pressing his face into his forearms to be certain.

Rin’s back has long since been well covered, the skin slick and glistening now, but Haru lingers just a little longer, waiting just until Rin seems to grow impatient, pushing up slightly into his touch, before he pulls his hands away so fast its as if Rin’s skin has burned him.

“There, you’re done.”

Rin pushes himself up onto his forearms slowly, rolling his shoulders and seemingly a little dazed as he turns on his side. But then his eyes flash dangerously, a smile playing on his lips and he twists around fully to settle on his back, propped up on his elbows.

“Think my front could do with some too actually.”

His voice is soft and low and Haru stops dead. Rin can’t be serious.

He isn’t exactly sure what the game is they’re playing anymore, but he knows that backing down from Rin’s challenge now will mean he’s lost. But then equally... his blood has already heated from touching Rin this much, the start of a familiar tightening in his swimsuit. If Rin notices that then surely Haru will lose as well?

He opts to press his mouth into a flat line, hoping he looks suitably unimpressed as he subtly scans the surrounding area before deciding they really are alone. He calls Rin’s bluff, holding out a hand for the lotion again.

Rin freezes for a moment looking unsure before slowly handing it to him.

Point Haru.

The bottle shakes a little in his hands as he steels himself to touch Rin again.

It feels different this time, much more exposed with Rin’s eyes tracking him as he slowly lowers his hands onto Rin’s chest. Rin’s pecks are firm and smooth under his palms, he can feel Rin’s heartbeat and Haru keeps his lips pressed together to prevent himself from doing anything embarrassing like sighing at the feeling. He feels the heat threaten to overwhelm him.

As he rubs the lotion into Rin’s skin, he lets his thumbs trace over Rin’s nipples. Rin sucks in a breath, his abs tightening and so Haru lets himself _accidentally_ do it again. Harder. 

Rin arches a little into the touch, a subtle enough movement at first, but then his head falls back, exposing his throat, sharp teeth pressing down on his bottom lip.

Haru is shot through with desire.

Despite having acquired a light golden tan from the past few sunny day outdoors, the skin of Rin’s throat is still pale, almost a light pink. It looks smooth and vulnerable and untouched. Haru can’t help but imagine what it would feel like to caress with his finger, to run his lips over, his tongue, his teeth. He watches as Rin swallows heavily, throat bobbing.

It’s game over. 

Haru twists away sharply and flops down onto his stomach.

“You’re a pain.” he grumbles, feeling his cheeks heating.

It seems to take Rin a moment to gather himself enough to register the victory, but when he does he leans over, his mouth tantalisingly close to Haru’s ear, breath hot against his neck.

“You like it. You like me.”

Haru feels a shiver down his spine and it’s as if his brain finally short circuits. With a steadying breath he turns toward Rin, pushing his own sunglasses up onto his head and fixing him with a challenging glare.

“So hurry up and do something about it then.”

Ace and checkmate.  

Rin splutters, all surety gone and replaced with a crimson blush. Satisfied, Haru rests his head back against his arms and tries to steady his racing heart.  

They stay like that for a long moment, Rin sat blushing and staring fixedly out to sea and Haru laying perfectly still at his side and trying to master himself. But eventually Rin seems to gather his resolve and tugs at Haru’s shoulder gently.

“Come on then.”

Haru feels his stomach lurch. Was this actually happening? He isn’t sure at what point this had stopped being a game and started to be real life, but the way Rin is looking at him now, his expression urgent and hopeful, Haru can only get up and follow his lead as he walks them down to the shore.

Rin wades into the surf until the waves hit his waist before diving gracefully forward and starting to swim. Haru follows on instinct, confused as to what’s happening but willing to follow Rin anywhere he might lead him.

Rin guides them not too far out before he turns and follows the curve of the bay, swimming too slow for it to be a race but just too brisk for it to be considered leisurely. Eventually, just as Haru is debating pulling his arm and demanding he tell him where they are going, he pulls to a stop and surfaces, sweeping his wet hair back from his face. Haru pulls up to face him and they bob for a moment looking at each other before Haru clears his throat.

“Rin...what are we doing?”

Rin looks pleased with himself. “Nobody can see us this far along the bay. Not properly anyway”

Haru’s heart is in his throat.

“So?”

“So... you know. You can kiss me and stuff. If you want.”

Haru sighs inwardly. He’s never kissed anyone before and was relying on Rin to take the lead. He wasn’t supposed to get all shy on him now.

“And why would I do that?”

He means it as a tease, a continuation of their game and something to buy him a little time because - _oh god was this actually finally happening_ \- but the look of horror on Rin’s face is instantaneous and absolute.

Haru doesn’t get much more time to think about it, to worry about it, because Rin is turning to move away and so Haru grabs him on instinct, tugging him briskly toward him. “You really are a pain.” he mutters against his lips before crushing their mouths together.

Rin is slow to kiss him back, almost as if it takes a beat to realise what is happening, but as soon as he does Haru never wants him to stop. 

He feels uncharacteristically clumsy and more than a little desperate. He isn’t sure he’s even doing it right, he just knows he wants more of this, more of the feel of Rin’s lips brushing against his own, more of the deep breathy moans Rin seems unable to hold back as they tangle together.

When Rin pushes his tongue into Haru’s mouth, Haru reciprocates eagerly. Rin’s kiss is like fire and he feels himself burning in Rin’s arms.

Eventually, Rin pulls away, just enough to catch a breath of air and to whisper wickedly against Haru’s mouth. “I knew I could get you to kiss me first.”

Haru grumbles, the annoyance at having lost their game far superseded by the loss of Rin’s lips against his own. “Anything to get you to shut up.” He murmurs, tilting forward to try and close the gap again. But Rin matches his movement, coyly keeping just a hair's breadth between their lips and smirking. “You like-----”

So Haru decides to change tact and pounces, cutting Rin off mid gloat as he dips his head to kiss the skin of Rin’s throat that had pushed him so close on the beach. They almost duck under the water with the momentum of it but Rin just manages to keep them stable even as he groans into Haru’s touch.

Trembling in Haru’s arms, Rin burys a hand in Haru’s hair before tugging his head back slightly so he can capture Haru’s mouth again. He runs his tongue over Haru’s lips, his teeth, presses kisses across his jaw.

They quickly start to lose composure, the sun beating down on their shoulders as their movement’s start to become more frantic, each grasping for more contact, more skin. They thrash around like this for a while, but it’s no good. They’re getting too distracted to keep properly afloat and the friction Haru so sorely wants eludes him in the water. He needs more leverage, something to push Rin down against, or to have Rin press him into. He lets out what sounds embarrassingly close to a whimper and clutches for Rin almost violently.

But after one too many times of almost going under, of accidentally getting a mouthful of seawater and having to break apart spluttering, Haru finally pulls away.

“This isn’t working”

Rin frowns disappointed for a moment then draws him back close, grinding their hips together and grinning at the moan it elicits. “You seem to be enjoying it just fine.”

Panting slightly, Haru runs his mouth back over the sensitive skin of Rin’s neck, gently licking at the pulse point there, tasting the mix of sweat and salt and lotion and skin before moving up to press his lips against Rin’s ear. 

“My place is close.”

Rin pulls back and swallows heavily, seemingly trying to read if Haru’s expression is genuine.

Deciding, he presses a final firm kiss to Haru’s lips before issuing the next challenge.   

“Ok, race you.”


End file.
